KADO TERINDAH
by Loteles
Summary: bagi Sakura kado terindahnya hanyalah kedua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sasuke. fic pertama eSSha di fandom Naruto. gaje dan OOC. RnR?


**Fanfic Naruto pertama eSSha. Mind to RnR?**

**Naruto punya MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

**Kado terindah punya eSSha Kuroki.**

**WARNING!: gaje, no pairing.**

**Happy Reading!**

**KADO TERINDAH**

Pagi akhirnya datang juga. Burung berkicau di sana-sini. Sedangkan, sang matahari masih tampak malu-malu menampakkan dirinya di wajah bumi. Langit yang biru cerah itu juga tak ingin ketinggalan meramaikan suasana pagi ini.

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap. Tangannya yang putih dan mulus membuka jendela, agar udara yang segar dan bersih dapat terhirup bebas tanpa hambatan oleh si pemilik hidung. Rambut merah jambu nya berkibar-kibar lantang seirama hembusan angin.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura sekarang sedang meneliti kalender yang bertengger di tangannya. Tiba-tiba seulas senyum yang manis dan lebar terpampang jelas di bibirnya…

Naruto menyeka keringatnya yang mengucur deras di dahinya. Wajah nya pucat sepucat kertas tanpa noda. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menandakan ia sangat kelelahan. Sekarang Naruto dan Kakashi sedang berada di hutan, tempat biasa mereka berlatih.

" Kau terlihat lelah sekali Naruto, beristirahatlah dulu sejenak." Kata Kakashi sambil bersender di sebuah pohon.

Naruto hanya menganguk. Lalu duduk di tanah. " Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong mana si teme?"tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Lalu, mata safirnya memandang sekeliling.

" Mencari aku, dobe," sahut suara dingin. Akhir nya orang yang di tunggu-tunggu Naruto pun datang. Rambut pantat ayamnya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

" Kau terlambat satu jam Teme," kata Naruto mengejek. Ia memberi penekanan pada kata terlambat. Naruto heran tidak biasanya pria Uchiha itu telat.

Namun Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum sinis khas Uchiha, Lalu berkata, " Kau ini pelupa sekali ya, Naruto. Sekarang kan Sakura ulang tahun. Jadi tadi aku cari kado dulu untuknya. Dasar bodoh."

Mata Naruto membulat besar. Lalu, ia menepuk jidatnya. " Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya. Kalau begitu, Sensei, Sasuke aku pergi ya" pamit Naruto.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kata "hn".

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura yang ke delapan belas. Pantas ia senang sekali. Sekarang ia berada di Tempat Pemakaman Umum Konoha. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap tahun-setiap hari ulang tahunnya- untuk mengunjungi makam sang ibu.

Di tangan nya, Sakura telah siap dengan satu buket bunga mawar. Perlahan ia mendekati batu nisan itu. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, lalu, dengan lembut ia meletakkan bunga faforit ibunya itu di atas batu nisannya.

" Ibu aku datang." Mulai Sakura. Berbicara entah pada siapa.

" Ibu, hari ini aku ulang tahun. Lihatlah, kini, gadis kecilmu yang dulu cengeng itu sudah berumur delapan belas. Tidak terasa ya, waktu berjalan dengan cepat" Sakura berhenti sejenak, lalu menarik nafas.

" Ibu, aku sayang padamu" Tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Pelan dan lembut, menggelitik telinga dan rambutnya. Rasa angin itu dingin, tapi menyejukkan hati.

Sakura takut, jika dia berlama-lama di sana, ia akan menangis lagi. Lalu,

Dengan perasaan semangat –yang muncul entah kapan dalam relung jiwanya- Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemakaman.

Naruto sekali lagi, meneliti etalase yang ada di depannya. Sungguh, ia bingung sekali. Menurutnya, Sakura adalah tipe wanita yang ramah dan lembut, tapi kalau sudah marah, tenaganya bisa melebihi tenaga pria. Jadi, kado apa yang cocok untuknya?

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil menarik pelan jaket Naruto.

"Eh"

" Kakak, sedang mencari apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Disertai senyum yang manis.

" Aku sedang mencari kado untuk sahabat ku, tapi aku bingung" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya gadis kecil itu-lagi-

" Hmm, perempuan"

Tiba- tiba gadis kecil itu melepas liontin dari lehernya jika dilihat liontin itu sangat cantik dan sederhana. Rantainya berwarna perak cemerlang. Dengan bandul hati berwarna pink.

Lalu, si gadis kecil menyerahkan liontin tersebut pada Naruto. Tak, lupa juga dengan senyum manisnya.

" Eh" Naruto terpana.

" Ini, Untuk kakak. Hati adalah lambang dari kasih sayang. Hati juga melambangkan keramahan dan kelembutan. Semoga saja sahabat kakak suka."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu mengacak-acak rambut gadis kecil itu.

" Adik kecil, maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Itu kan milikmu"

" Aku, yakin, seyakin-yakinnya kakak lebih membutuhkan liontin ini dariku." Kata gadis kecil itu kecewa.

" Baiklah aku akan menerimanya. Terima kasih banyak ya." Kata Naruto, tersenyum.

Gadis itupun balas tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpana memandangi liontin tersebut.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Kini bulan telah menggantikan tugas sang surya. Hari menjadi gelap. Walau gelap, tapi langit di penuhi dengan bintang-bintang.

Di sebuah rumah yang bersih, rapih , dan sederhana. Tiga orang ninja sedang mengelilingi meja berbentuk lingkaran. Mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun sahabat mereka. Bisa dibilang perayaan kecil-kecilan

" Sakura chan, selamat ulang tahun ya!" kata Naruto bersemangat, lalu, menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna emas dengan pita perak.

" Terima kasih banyak, Naruto" balas Sakura tersenyum manis.

" Sakura, selamat ulang tahun" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sasuke memberikan kotak musik antic berwarna biru pekat.

" Eh, terima kasih Sasuke kun" kata Sakura sedikit blushing. Naruto yang melihat wajah Sakura blushing hanya bisa manyun.

" Mana Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia sedikit kecewa Senseinya itu tidak hadir.

" Tenang saja, Sakura chan . Dia tidak bisa hadir karena ada urusan. Tapi dia menitipkan ini untukmu." Jelas Naruto. Kakashi memberikan diary beserta pulpennya. Dua-duanya berwarna pink. Tanpa di bungkus kertas kado.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Lalu memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Jelas Tindakan Sakura tersebut membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bingung.

" aku tidak membutuhkan barang-barang itu semua. Yang kubutuhkan adalah kalian…"

Sakura berhenti sejenak, lalu menarik nafas.

" Karena kalian adalah kado terindah yang diberikan tuhan untukku." Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang tidak pernah di tunjukkan pada siapapun, kecuali kepada dua sahabatnya itu

**THE END**

**Gaje kan?, Review?- puppy eyes no jutsu-**


End file.
